


The Lion and the Blocks

by ToneeStark



Category: Disney - All Media Types, LEGO Marvel (Video Games), Lego - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Am i drunk?, Avengers - Freeform, Crack, Crazy, Fluff, For funsies, Funny, Humor, Lego, Lego Marvel, Like really really crack, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Superheroes - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Or At Least I Tried, Short, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, anyway..., brief - Freeform, enjoy, fairytale, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneeStark/pseuds/ToneeStark
Summary: I have no excuses for this piece of work right here. But I laughed the whole time I wrote it.





	The Lion and the Blocks

There was once a great land where everything was comprised of multi-colored building blocks. These blocks had a name, but due to copyright infringement issues, they will remain un-named. The land was plentiful, with multiple universes, however battles raged between block figurines whom were considered heroes and those considered villains. This story, in particular, focuses on the universe that was monopolized by a giant corporation referred to as “Disney”. In this universe there were singing princesses, Jedi knights, Sith lords, super heroes and villains, and of course, plenty of talking animals.

In the middle of the Disney brick universe was a tall tower composed of grey and blue blocks, triangular in shape, and with a giant “A” popped into the skyscraper’s front and firmly attached by the durable fixing cylinders.

Inside the building, Tony Stark mulled around in his heart dotted white boxers, his normal attire for when his iron man suit was out of commission. Tony was sad because there was so much evil in the world… that and his juice box was empty. He chucked the box over his shoulder and it shattered into gold and silver coins on the opposing wall. Tony had many friends and thought to call upon them on this day for them to go out into the Disney world and fight a block figurine that was _truly_ evil… Scar.

Scar had killed a fellow lion and caused millions to bawl as the lion’s son snuggled him under a broken tree branch. It is very frowned upon to kill animals in movies and many of the ladies and gentlemen of the Disney Brick Universe were calling for Scar to be placed into a ceaseless block pit of which he could never escape. In the block pit, villains were subjected to “Let it Go” by Elsa on continuous repeat.

Tony called to his friends on his walkie-talkie and each of them landed beside him dramatically. Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Hulk. Hulk landed ungracefully and ended up smashing into the glass floor below them, shattering into a splendid number of gold and silver coins, which Thor ran over to and picked up for his coin bank. He shrugged sheepishly but felt no remorse.

The 5 remaining heroes waited longingly until Hulk’s green, plastic body appeared in blue light and settled him back into the universe’s existence. Once Hulk was back, Tony clicked some buttons on his walkie talkie. His suit flashed behind him, tapping his shoulder in good gesture and popping onto Tony’s body.

“Avengers… assemble!”

As the Avengers prepared for their battle, Scar had sauntered inside Cruella’s Café, feet popping as he walked along the mottled, plastic floor. After his caramel macchiato, Scar was affronted by Captain America, shield at ready.

“Prepare to be vanquished orange lion! And by vanquished, I mean sentenced to eternity in a giant block pit where you will be annoyed by the ice queen’s horribly catchy music!” Cap spoke and battled with Scar as the other Avengers settled behind him, finally arriving.

“Long… live…. the…. CAPTAIN!!” Unfortunately, Scar injured the Captain enough that all his health was depleted and his coin innards burst from his plastic body.

Thor ran over Cap’s innards, gathering the coins for his coin bank unabashed.

Tony popped out of his iron man suit, white boxers swaying, and began crying blue blocks as he grabbed Steve’s plastic head off the floor.

“Fear not Tony! Your husband will return as always!” Black Widow had spoken to Tony, to no avail, as he still sobbed.

At this point in time, Hulk had picked up Scar and held him over his head, shaking the lion up and down until gold birds flew in a circle around the feline’s black mane.

“BAD KITTY!” Hulk shouted and threw him hard enough that he flew across several buildings and landed in an ocean of diverse blocks.

_The cold never bothered me anyway…_

“No… NO…. NOOOOOOO…” Scar cried and he lived in the unending block ocean forever and ever, tormented by overplayed Disney songs from the past.

Eventually Captain Americas blocks fell to the ground, settling on top of each other just right so that his body was cohesively formed. His head popped on backwards, so he spun it around until he could see his beloved crying over his previous body’s blocks.

“Tony…. I have returned my love.” Captain America outstretched his C shaped hand and grabbed Tony’s, spinning him into a backbend and kissing him excitedly.

All of the Avengers lived happily ever after.

Until two hours later when another villain showed up.

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo 2018, S3- Fairytale Style Narration
> 
> This is the craziest thing I have ever written.


End file.
